no words, no tears only silence
by Ejey Series
Summary: elliot terbaring kaku di hadapannya. namun ia sama sekali tak menangis. flashfic, gilbert-centric. a tribute to our dearly prince, elliot nightray.


_**fandom**_ : pandora hearts

_**disclaimer**_ : pandora hearts © jun mochizuki

_**notes**_ : 480 _words_. _angst_. gilbert_-centric_. oz/elliot; oz/gil. _**flashfic**_. _**un-beta**_. _a tribute to our dearly prince, __**elliot nightray **(march, 18)_._ __sleep tight, dear._

* * *

><p><em><strong>no words, no tears. only silence.<strong>_

_**© ejey series**_

* * *

><p>Elliot terbaring di dalam peti mati di atas tumpukan lili putih, dengan tangan terlipat rapi di perut dan seuntai salib dalam genggaman. Wajahnya pucat, mata terkatup rapat. Oz berdiri di hadapannya, menggenggam setangkai bunga lili, sembari menatap wajah sahabat terdekat sekaligus orang yang paling ia cintai seumur hidupnya itu dalam diam. Tak ada ekspresi terlukis di wajahnya. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari mulutnya. Dan tak ada air mata yang mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya.<p>

Bahkan ketika ia duduk menyamping di altar dan menaruh bunga lili miliknya di sebelah Elliot dan menelusuri fitur wajah Elliot dengan jari-jarinya yang kurus, tak ada setitik air matapun yang jatuh. Aku yang hanya menyaksikan adegan itu tak jauh dari tempatnya bahkan bisa merasakan panas menjalari mataku.

Sekejap, _hanya_ sekejap, aku melihat kedua sudut Oz tertarik ke atas, membentuk selengkung senyum tipis ketika kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Elliot, mendaratkan ciuman ringan di bibirnya lalu berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu. Tidur yang nyenyak, Elliot."

Kemudian kusadari sebulir air mata jatuh. Bukan dari mata Oz, melainkan dari mataku.

/

"Kau tidak menangis?"

Pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlontar juga dari mulutku ketika kami berdua—hanya berdua—berdiri di hadapan batu nisan Elliot.

Oz menoleh padaku lalu kembali berpaling pada nisan Elliot. "Aku tidak tahu." jawabnya pelan setelah jeda sejenak.

Kuputuskan untuk tak bertanya lagi, karena kupikir Oz tak ingin menjawabnya. Aku mendesah, kulayangkan pandanganku pada langit biru. Aku—aku merasa gagal sebagai pelayan. Aku tak seharusnya menangis jika majikanku tidak menangis. Tapi aku telah membiarkan air mataku mengalir tadi. Aku menangis. Oz tidak.

_Kenapa kau tidak menangis? _

Bila aku menjadi Oz, sekarang ini pasti aku akan membuang gengsi sebagai laki-laki dan menangis hingga air mataku habis tak bersisa. Apakah—apakah Oz tidak menangis karena air matanya sudah terlanjur habis? Tapi aku yakin, sejak kematian Elliot hingga sekarang, tak ada sebutir air mata Oz yang terbuang. Jadi kurasa tak mungkin air matanya sudah habis. Malah mungkin sebaliknya, ada banyak—sangat banyak—air mata yang terjebak di balik sepasang _zamrud_ itu, yang menunggu untuk ditumpahkan.

"Kurasa,"

Aku terkesiap. "Ya?" ucapku tanpa sadar, menatap punggung Oz.

"aku tidak menangis karena menurutku, Elliot pergi ke tempat yang sangat indah, jauh lebih indah bila dibandingkan dengan dunia yang kacau ini. Elliot... pasti bahagia di sana."

Tenggorokanku mengering melihat Oz tak bergerak sedikit pun.

_Aku ingin memeluk pundaknya yang kecil dan rapuh—ya, _rapuh_—itu. Aku ingin—_

Dan saat tersadar, kedua tanganku telah menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Kubenamkan wajahku di rambut pirangnya halus, jari-jariku menyisir setiap helainya dengan lembut. Wangi sampoo yang dipakai Oz menyapa indera penciumanku.

"Gil—"

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Apa yang akan ia katakan? _'Gil, lepaskan'_? Aku tidak tahu, tapi tolong maafkan pelayanmu yang lancang ini, Oz. Sekali ini saja. Biarkan aku memeluk dan menerima segala kepedihanmu.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Oz terdiam, membiarkan dirinya dipeluk olehku.

Dia tidak gemetar. Dia tidak menangis. Tiada kata, tiada air mata.

Hanya ada hembusan angin yang mengisi kebisuan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>no words, no tears. only silenceend**_

* * *

><p><em>sempat khawatir ga bisa publish tepat waktu karena aku tipe orang yang biasanya butuh waktu lama buat beresin satu fanfic aja. awalnya sih, mau pakai tema yang beda dari yang sekarang ini. tapi akhirnya gagal, karena plotnya malah melenceng dari yang aku maksud. sempat kepikiran bikin fluff juga, tapi udah terlanjur bilang ke cake sama kak ai mau bikin angst. pontang-panting deh, nyari tema angst. akhirnya sih, dapet juga tema angst. awalnya mau bikin oneshot, tapi jadinya drabble-ish. dan dan dan... gaje. <em>

_anyway, udah lama nggak ke ffn. profilku penuh debu. apa kabarnya FPHI ya? :3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ejeyseries.18032012<strong>_


End file.
